Tips and Tricks on Writing Creepypasta's
The Creepypasta bussiness is an unforgiving one. Its not something you can just get into. You have to work your way up. This section is your aid in writing a creepy, mysterious, and sucsessful pasta. Basics This website is mainly for gaming pasta's so I'll mainly focus on that. People usually start to write pasta's because they become very interested when they read other peoples pasta's. Creepypasta's about gaming usually vary between pasta's, but these are the most common mistakes made when writing pasta's. MISTAKE #1: GAME CHOICE The Number One thing that makes me face-palm when I read gaming creepypasta's, are the game choice. Its a common misconception that you can make a pasta out of any game. This is untrue. You can't just pick a game off of the shelf and try to make it creepy. You have to put some thought into it. The best kind of game for a pasta, is an aged one. If you haven't noticed, the most succsessful pastas aren't about games such as Pokemon Diamond, or Call of Duty, ect. Most of them feature classic video games; such as Majora's Mask, Pokemon RGB or SGC, Early Elder Scrolls games, mostly games that envoke a feeling of nostalgia. Nostalgia is a key factor to making gamingpasta's all the more horrifying. It creates a connection to the player that no modern game could. If you take their childhood memories, anc corrupt them, it makes them all the more interested, and they can't get over it. All in all, don't just make a pasta about a game because its your favorite. Pick one because it feels right. MISTAKE #2: PASTA FEEL Another fairly common mistake is the feel of the pasta. Lets just say you pick a game, I dunno, Doom 2. Your not going to go all blood guts and gore because its already gorey. If your game is already gorey, go with a more Cryptic feel, or a more sad approach. If you pick a game like Half-Life, your not going to say somthing like: I saw Gordon Freeman haning from the ceiling of the trainstation. That isn't scary because the game is already graphic like that. The concept of a hanging body in a game like half-life isn't new. Its not fresh enough of a concept to keep the reader interested and scared. It makes them think "Psssh, whatevery. There's a haning body near the begining of Ravenholm! Nothing special." MISTAKE #3: SUBJECT MATTER This may seem obvious but alot of people get it wrong. I see alot of pasta's where the story is taking a random character and making them creepy. Examples would be: Half-Life: Alyx's Secret, Super Mario: What Luigi Did, or Legend of Zelda: Zelda's Tourcherd Past. Those weren't real pasta's but you get the picture. Better territory to explore are characters or events that exibited a feeling of mystery and wonder when being played. A perfect example is the Vermillion City Construction Project, which can be read here. You probably wondered when you were a kid why the Old Man and the Machop were stomping that ground in Vermillion City. Besides the Old Man saying they were flatening the ground for a big construction project, you really don't get any more information. That's when the Pasta writer steps in. Your job is to fill those gaps with somthing that makes sense, but still creeps you out. Extra Tips: Bootleg game pasta's are getting old, but I don't believe its dead yet. If you can find a way to make it work, write your hear out. Another thing to note, the whole I got this cartarige from a creepy old man/ebay/amazon/found it at my doorstep thing is stale and only worked the for the first couple of pasta's that used that. MISTAKE #4: BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL Breaking the fourth wall is a goal that alot of game developers want to reach. Breaking the fourth wall is when a character from a video game interacts with YOU. Not you as in, your character you. Not you as in, characters refering to you by your name just because you typed it in. They interact with YOU and talk to YOU. This happens TOO FREAKING MUCH. It worked in such pasta's as BEN Drowned, and Sonic.exe, but the concept is getting stale. If your going to have your pasta break the fourth make sure it works, and if it does, try not to make it a main part of your story. If you do really plan on having your pasta break the fourth wall, don't shove it down the readers throat by making a picture of your family or something appear in the game. Thats just corny, and it throws beliveability out the window. Thats all I got for now. If any other users want to edit this or add anything, feel free. ~TheZayxe MISTAKE #5: EXESSIVE VIOLENCE "Wow! Making a creepypasta with gallons of blood everywhere really makes it scary!" No. Let's be honest, blood and gore isn't THAT 'scary. Beyond the shock of a game that shouldn't have blood and gore plastered everywhere having it, there's not that much to it. Of course, there are pastas that are very violent in this way and are scary, but this doesn't mean gore automatically ups the creepiness factor. Instead, try using psychological horror (like Silent Hill) or otherwise more subtle ways of scaring your reader rather than just simply saying something poorly written and conceived like this- "I went up to Pikachu and his sprite was mutilated horribly. His intestines were coming out of his eyeballs and he started spinning like a helicopter spraying blood, vomit, and brain matter all over the room, which was also bleeding. I was so scared I shut off the game and vowed not to play a Pokémon game ever again even though this was probably a one-time incedent and I don't realise i'm using every cliché possible throughout this story" TL,DR: Use blood and gore in moderation. ~Superownagedragon MISTAKE #6 SHOCK VALUE People often try to incorperate twists and surprises into their stories. However, this only works when something is genuinely shocking to the reader. If you've spent the whole story building up how violent and dangerous something is, having it harm the reader, or even those around them, doesn't come as a surprise. Don't try to make it a big reveal. You can't reveal somthing that was never hidden. As you tell the story, you will build up expectations. To be shocking, you have to defy those expectations. That means, know what you want the reveal to be, and actively work to make the reader expect something else. *Plan to have a character break the fourth wall? If you want is to be a surprise, then you have to convince the reader to genuinely believe that they ''can't. *He was dead all along? Never, not even once say anything to suggest he's a ghost. Have him concerned with living problems. Have them describe doing things in a normal way. *Is the narrator also the killer? If you are going to do it, they should seem deeply concerned for the victims. They should criticize how horrible the news reports are, or seem to be sickened by the acts...right up until you find out that they're really appalled that the reporter missed the subtle touches they put so much work into, or they're disgusted by how sloppy the last kill was, and resolve to do a much cleaner job next time. Bottom line, it's not a twist if they're expecting it. It's not a twist if they have '''no expectations. It's only a twist if they expect something else. So, first of all, build your story slowly, and build up patterns where someone does something, and something heppens every time. At least, until the time when it doesn't. Take your time, and choose your words carefully. Use detailed, carefully worded descriptions. "I saw an animal" doesn't make what animal it was a surprise, but, "I saw some strange creature, it had big feet, grey skin, and a big funny-looking nose" probably makes you think of an elephant...so it would be a surprise if I said I was describing a hippo, and even more if I revealed that it was a crocodille, and the narrator is colourblind. ~Kefke Wren Basics Part 2. Some basic tips to remember when writing your Creepypasta. TIP #1 FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, FORMAT THE PAGE PROPERLY. You've been writing your Creepypasta all night. You put your heart and soul into the story and though slightly biased, you think it's the Holy Grail of Creepypastas. You create your page and post your pasta, only to find out that nobody is reading it. 'Did I do a bad job writing the story?' You think to yourself. Chances are that it isn't the story keeping people away, (Although it very well could be.) but rather the formatting of the page. Nobody wants to stare at one massively long block o'text. It's hard to keep track of what line we're on, gives us headaches and puts hyperrealistic tears into our hyperrealistic eyes. (If you want an example of a Creepypasta that would be absolutely DREADFUL without paragraphs, read Never Stop Running.) Other rules include: *Keeping the text white. Other colors, ESPECIALLY blue and related colors, are very hard to see against the slate colored background. Nobody wants to have to squint at their computer screen just to get words to appear. Keep it #FFFFFF. *Too many headings breaks up the flow of the story. A couple of headings are alright, but instead of using headings to seperate parts of the story, use paragraphs. *If you aren't using a feature of the page, e.g. adding a photo and/or video to the page, delete it off of the page. It will make your Creepypasta feel much less cluttered, and if people see that you took the time to make the page look decent, they'll assume that you took the time to make the story decent, even if that is absolutely not the case. TIP #2 BASIC GRAMMAR MAKES YOUR STORY LEGIBLE. After you've made your page so that other people can see the words, you have to make sure that people know what the words are trying to say. It kills me that this has to be brought up at all, but shockingly, some people forget to include punctuation and capitalization in their stories. *Every word that starts a sentence is capitalized. Names too. *Every sentence ends with one of these - .?! *99% of the time, sentence fragments, (Sentences that do not contain a complete thought) should be left out of your story or turned into a complete thought. Stories with incomplete thoughts, (Are hard to follow.) Noun + Verb (Almost) always = Sentence. *Maintain a consistent narrator. Constantly switching from first person to third person is also very hard to follow. TIP #3 FIND/CREATE SOMETHING THAT WILL SET YOUR STORY APART. There are many different ways that a story can be original and just as many ways they can be cliche. The only limit to originality is your imagination. Find something you can change or add that will make your story stick out. Some ideas include: *Writing in a previously unused format. *Adding pictures and/or video to explain part of the Creepypasta. *Writing a series of linked Creepypastas. And so on. Hopefully, by using some of these tips and avoiding some of these mistakes, we can improve the quality of incoming stories, if ever so slightly. Happy creating, ~jr637 Other Helpful Tips TIP #1 RECOGNIZE THE READER IS MOST LIKELY NOT IN THE PASTA Seriously, you need to remember that the media is reading the pasta, not experiencing what the characters are. Although half of the Creepypasta readers out there would probably crap their pants as much as the characters, they are not in the story, so this makes several things ineffective to make your story creepy. Blood is a very good example of this. Unless if it is in good detail(NOT LITERALLY!!!) and used correctly, its only going to do the opposite. So make sure that your creepypasta is reader-scareable, and not just for those who would be in the pasta. TIP #2 HAVE A SOLID LINE BETWEEN EXCESSIVE BLOOD, AND NOT EXCESSIVE BLOOD This is simple logic: if it goes beyond the line, then your pasta is about 10x worse, if not, then chances are you are making a decent pasta. This is my line for an example: 1. If the ratio between the word blood and any other word is 1:25, then it is excessive. 2. If blood is in all caps anywhere, then it is excessive(don't bother doing something like BlOOD or BLOOd, that's just stupid). 3. If the word "realistic" is used in conjunction with blood. Just as long as you don't go beyond the line, your pasta is most likely not a trollpasta. TIP #3 ADD SUSPENSEFUL MOMENTS People will think your pasta is a lot scarier if add a couple points where things are just plain awkward and adds to the suspense, because when you are writing a pasta, suspense = dread, and dread = fear. Here is an example between if it is good or not good: Not good example- "I turned off the freakishly haunted game to hear a creak from my door. I turned to find a half-clothed man covered in BLOOD! He charged at me with his large bloody claws and almost killed me." That is seriously what a trollpasta is most of the time, and is simply not scary becuase it builds no dread. Good example- "I slowly turned off the odd game that I wished I never retrieved to hear a groan from my door. I slowly turned to find a man in a hood, just staring at me. We stared for what seemed to be an eternity, then he slowly walked away, leaving behind his muddy footprints." Having something mysterious and suspensful will increase dread, which is something you should aim for in writing a pasta. Comparing the two, it is obvious the second one is much scarier. ~BtjCraft For a pasta/what to avoid adding into pastas page, read this. Tips for Pokémon Creepypasta For Auron's list of tips and tricks to making a writhing pasta probably made with Ditto goo, Refer to this page. For Fatty7's tips on writing creepypasta in general, refer to this page. Category:Browse Category:Site Administratoin Category:Site Maintenance Category:Site maintenance Category:Site administration Category:Organization Category:Help Category:Help desk Category:Help Desk